1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the formation of a three-dimensional, biocompatible scaffold, and particularly to a method of making a three-dimensional scaffold from the leaves of the Ficus religiosa. 
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional cell culture matrices, typically referred to as “scaffolds”, are of great interest for culturing and growing cells. Three-dimensional cellular scaffolds show great promise in overcoming a wide variety of disadvantages found in conventional two-dimensional cell cultures, including enhancements in cell proliferation, differentiation, organization and mechanical support. A wide variety of three-dimensional scaffolds have been fabricated based on bio-mimicking of native extra cellular matrices.
Common materials used for three-dimensional culture models are typically derived from various natural or synthetic sources, such as polymers, polyethylene glycol, inorganic composites, chitosan, collagen, alginate, organic hydrogels and nanofibers. These materials, however, often suffer from a lack of multiple-functionalization, limited surface modification, poor mechanical strength, chemical hydrolysis, lack of biocompatibility, insensitivity to enzymatic processes, lack of cell specificity, biodegradability, and/or limited processability.
Thus, a method of making a three-dimensional, leaf-based scaffold for three-dimensional cell cultures solving the aforementioned problems is desired.